Nightstar
Nightstar is a very dark, smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.Revealed on the IRC, February 18th, 2010 History :Nightshine was born as a ThunderClan cat. She had a normal apprenticeship, and she is now a young and strong warrior of ThunderClan. Sunfall, previously from ShadowClan, had a crush on Nightshine for some time and joined ThunderClan to be with her. :During a battle with the Dark Forest she is worried for the safety of Sunfall, who is now her mate. :While Lightfire moves into the nursery, Nightshine becomes the temporary mentor of Crescentpaw who later becomes Crescentdawn. :After a battle with ShadowClan, Firepelt comes back into the warriors' den and she acknowledges his arrival. :Nightshine later talks to Cloudpoppy and tells her that she has been feeling strange. Cloudpoppy tells her that she must be expecting Sunfall's kits and Nightshine is thrilled. :The blackcough epidemic has captured many cats in its deadly trap. Icestorm, Firepelt, Tigerpaw, Lichenpaw, Stormfeather and Sunfall have all caught it. Nightshine is devastated for her mate and worries when Firepelt mentions moving the sick cats into the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. She gives in and helps carry moss to the abandoned nest. :During the battle with Blood after a gathering, she is shown to be afraid of the cats fighting, thinking they are mad. :After Nightshine wakes up and is busy stretching, Bluekit leaps on her. She laughs and plays around with the kit. When she sees Mistkit limping over she feels sad and tries to leave, but is stopped when Batstar calls a Clan meeting. She sits down then looks back to see Mistkit struggling over. Nightshine feels sorry for the kit and carries her over to sit next to her during the meeting. :Time has passed since the cats went to the abandoned twoleg nest because of blackcough, and Sunfall has come back. She watches him go off for a border patrol and she wanders back to the nursery. But then when she feels a pain in her belly Sunfall immediately comes back to help her. Flamepaw and Fawndapple help her when she delivers her kits. She and Sunfall name them Tawnykit and Berrykit. Hawkkit and Shadekit wanted to name them but Nightshine declines. :Nightshine is extremely worried for Berrykit, Hawkkit, and Shadekit when they go missing. Tawnykit tells her they left the camp. Icestorm, Firepelt, Ashpaw and Nightshine go on a patrol to look for the missing kits in the ThunderClan forest. Their scent trail leads into ShadowClan territory. Nightshine is sent to get more warriors and then the battle is on. She is hurt by ShadowClan cats but she manages to find the den where the kits are being held in. She tries to carry them back but Hawkkit and Shadekit keep running back. Shadekit seems to be acting in a strange way and tries to attack Sunfall. Nighthshine protects her mate, leaving Shadekit injured and herself feeling guilty. :Volekit comes into the camp one day, with cuts and bruises. Tawnykit calls out and Nightshine comes rushing over. She expresses her hatred for ShadowClan, even though her mate was once one of them. :After Icestorm is murdered by two rogues Nightshine is made deputy. She is confused at first because she is still a queen. But then her kits are made apprentices. :She seems to be very annoyed by Nightshade after she becomes the medicine cat apprentice. :Later, her kits are made into warriors, named Tawnywing and Berrystep. :Nightshine is given Echopaw to mentor. :When Batstar dies, Nightshine travels to the Moonpool to receive her nine lives, and is given the name, Nightstar. :After Echopaw bravely fights off a fox, Nightstar gives Echopaw her warrior name, Echowind. :She becomes the mentor to Nightpaw. :When badgers attack the camp, Berrystep is killed while fighting. Nightstar mourns for his death, along with Sunfall and Tawnywing. :Nightstar's apprentice, Nightpaw, is made a warrior, Nightfang. :Her daughter, Tawnywing, later had two kits, Shellkit and Rabbitkit. :When Shadow, a rogue, comes to the camp and tries to steal some kits, including Rabbitkit, and prey, Nightstar fights him off and takes back the prey. Tawnywing saves the kits from him. :Nightstar later apprentices Whitepaw, Snowpaw, Silverpaw, and Amberpaw. She takes on Whitepaw as her own apprentice. :When Flash appears in the camp one day, wanting to speak with Blossomfeather, her sister, Nightstar is angry and tells Flash to leave. Nightstar announces that if any cat sees a rogue in their territory, to drive them out. Blossomfeather doesn't like this, and tells Nightstar that Flash has many allies, and is a big enemy to ThunderClan. :After Kestrelfang tells Nightstar that Iceshine has been seeing Dustblaze again, just like when they were apprentices, and that they killed a ShadowClan warrior, Runningsky. Nightstar is infuriated and demands Iceshine to tell her why she did that. Iceshine acts as if she has done nothing wrong and that makes Nightstar even angrier. She punishes the warrior by giving her apprentice duties and not being able to leave the camp for a moon. Nightstar talks to Sunfall about Iceshine and thinks that her punishment isn't harsh enough. :When Kaito appears in the camp, challenging the warriors to fight, Nightstar tells them not to attack and tries to get Kaito to leave. :Nightstar does battle training with Whitepaw and says he's shaping up to be a good warrior. While they are leaving, she scents a faint rogue smell nearby, but it vanishes in moments. :When Sunfall falls ill with greencough, Nightstar is worried for him and tries to stay strong. But after he dies suddenly in the middle of the camp, she denies his death at first and stays with his body the whole night. Tawnywing and her kits are also devastated at his death and mourn for him. :Gorse appears in the camp one day and Nightstar questions the rogue as to why she is there. Gorse doesn't give a clear answer and fights to stay in the camp when Forestflame and Dovefeather try to make her leave. Gorse eventually runs out of the camp when Nightstar demands her to leave. Whitepaw and Snowpaw are angry at Nightstar for doing that and she replies by spitting, "You're just like your mother." :Her apprentice, Whitepaw, is made a warrior, Whitefire. :Gorse comes into the camp yet again and Nightstar tells her to leave. The rogue suddenly confesses that she loves Whitefire and Nightstar asks her former apprentice what he thinks about it. Whitefire tells her that, "If Gorse leaves, I leave." Nightstar calmly tells him he is no longer a warrior of ThunderClan, and Whitefire then leaves the camp with Gorse. :Leaf bare has arrived within the Clans and prey is become scarcer. Nightstar has fallen ill with a sickness and is seen coughing and shivering from the cold weather. :A kit named Bull is seen in the camp one day and the Clan is interested. Nightstar asks to Bull as to why he was in the camp and he tells her that his mother sent him there after she abandoned him. Nightstar allowed Bull to stay in the camp and he takes the name Bullkit. :Nightstar still hasn't seen Snowfrost around and her sickness is getting worse. A few of the warriors show concern for her and bring her prey. Eventually she looses a life and speaks to Flaresong in StarClan. She worries that ThunderClan is weak in the cold weather of Leaf bare, and Flaresong comforts her. Nightstar wakes back in Snowfrost's den and Flameshine is seen to be relieved that Nightstar is okay. :When Frostwing dies from a sudden case of greencough, Nightstar is saddened because he was the oldest and one of the wisest cats in the Clan. :Nightstar allows Shiver and her two kits, Skid and Soot to join ThunderClan after Flameshine and Driftcloud explain what has happened to them. :One day, Nightstar suddenly feels dizzy and collapses to the ground, unable to breathe. She sees Sunfall appears in front of her and he tells her she must join StarClan. Nightstar refuses, saying that her Clan needs her, but Sunfall insisted that she go with him. He takes Nightstar up to StarClan, where she reunites with Berrystep, Blacktail, and Hazelnose. ThunderClan grieves for her death. :Nightstar is often seen looking down at ThunderClan while in StarClan. :When Echowind takes Iceshine up to StarClan, Nightstar questions why Echowind did that Icestorm argues, saying it was not relevant. Nightstar is angered and says how it was pointless to bring Iceshine up. Icestorm says Nightstar is acting like a kit and not a leader and Nightstar is infuriated. She gets no answer from Echowind as to why Iceshine was brought to StarClan. Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Fan Art (made by Nightshine on iScribble) Family Members Mate: :Sunfall:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 27th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Son: :Berrystep:Revealed on the IRC Forest, March 26th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Daughter: :Tawnywing:Revealed on the IRC Forest, March 26th, 2010 Living Father: :Blacktail:Revealed on the IRC Forest, June 23rd, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Hazelnose:Revealed on the IRC Forest, June 23rd, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Granddaughters: :Shelldapple:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th Living :Rabbitspring:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th Living Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Nightshine's Characters Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cats with Images Category:To Be Deleted